


collecting cold nights with you

by anxiouslyawaiting



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s12e06 Hero or Hate Crime?, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, happy out mac, questioning dennis, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyawaiting/pseuds/anxiouslyawaiting
Summary: "Kiss me," he whispers, the words spoken so softly that they're already lost in the cool night air.(written as a prompt fill for the following: Dennis is questioning his sexuality and because Mac is out now, he asks if he can kiss Mac.)





	collecting cold nights with you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "Crunches" - Alpine. It's a jam.

It was decided that Dennis would be the one to tell Mac that his scratcher was actually worth only $14 ("Your money bought it, you should be the one to tell him," Dee had explained shiftily after Charlie and Frank ran off - for once, no one was eager to be the bearer of bad news and upset Mac, not on a day like this).

So Dennis sits on the steps in front of Dee's apartment building, waiting for Mac to come home for the night. He's probably at the Rainbow right now, Dennis thinks, surrounded by other men just like him, finding comfort in bulging arms and strong jawlines, sturdy pecs and muscular thighs. And doesn't that sound lovely, being pressed up against a body just like his own, touched by someone who would know exactly where to put their hands?

Dennis sighs. This part of him - the part he usually likes to keep tampered down and filed away, deep into the recesses of his subconscious - has been incessantly loud in his thoughts lately. He'd even go as far as to say that it completely threw off his game with that beautiful cashier he'd tried to D.E.N.N.I.S. these past few weeks - Cassie? Casey? he doesn't remember anymore. Usually there's nothing quite like the thrill of demonstrating his value to a new girl to get him off, but his heart doesn't seem to agree anymore. It hasn't for quite some time.

"Dennis?" he hears above him, "What are you doing out here?"

He looks up to find Mac smiling down at him. He's wearing that tacky mesh tank of his, and his chest underneath is sparkling with body glitter under the dim light of the lamppost nearby. Dennis can't look away.

"Waiting for you," he says quietly. "How was your night?"

Mac settles down next to him on the steps, his smile widening as he begins to recall the events of his evening. "Oh, dude, it was so great! It was 80s night at the Rainbow, and there was this beefcake in these sweet hot pink shorts, and he kept buying me drinks - you know, those fruity girly drinks we don't make at Paddy's - and we danced together and he gave me his number!"

"That sounds nice," Dennis quips absentmindedly, distracted by the mental image of Mac wearing hot pink shorts.

Mac laughs. "It does? I wouldn't think that's your scene."

For some reason, this - along with hearing about how great of a night Mac had while he moped around waiting for him - sets Dennis off. "Why not?" he hisses, gripping the edge of the step he's perched on until his knuckles go white. "What do you know about me? You don't even know yourself! I mean, it's taken you 40 goddamn years to admit you're gay! Don't you start with telling me what my scene is and what it's not, you presumptuous asshole."

Mac holds his hands up in defeat, flinching. "Okay, fine. Sorry, man-"

"And you know what? You're wrong as shit. You're so goddamn wrong, if you were on Family Fight they'd hit that buzzer on you ten times in a row. You don't know what my scene is! You- you don't know a single thing about scenes," Dennis rambles on, the words rapidly spilling from his mouth, his chest heaving. He's not sure why he just said all this, and now, looking at Mac's concerned expression, he feels a stab of regret.

"What's this about, Dennis?" Mac asks gently, tentatively placing one of his hands on Dennis's shaking shoulders. He looks so earnest, his eyes wide and lips curled into a sympathetic pout, and suddenly Dennis realizes exactly what this is about.

He needs to know. He needs to satisfy the curiosity that's been bubbling inside him for a while now. Most importantly, he needs to make sure that he's not broken, that there's a reason why women just haven't been doing it for him anymore, that his erotic nature is still deep in there, somewhere, waiting to be woken up from its long-time slumber.

"Kiss me," he whispers, the words spoken so softly that they're already lost in the cool night air. Confusion, skepticism, hesitation, - and was that a little bit of excitement? - play across Mac's face in quick succession. "Please, Mac." His heart feels like it's about to beat itself out of his chest. He closes his eyes, unsure of what he'll do if this all ends in rejection.

He waits. It feels like hours.

And then.

Mac's lips press sweetly against his, his calloused fingers cupping his jaw. He tastes like vodka and cherries and a little bit of salt and after the initial shock, Dennis presses back, chasing the sparks that are flickering everywhere they're touching. Mac tilts his head, capturing Dennis's bottom lip between his, and in an instant Dennis is gone, lost to the tongue that's worked its way into his mouth. The soft scrape of stubble against his cheeks, the toned chest under the palms of his hands, the low whines he's eliciting with every gentle bite - everything about this is undeniably male.

It feels wonderful.

Eventually - too soon - it's over. Mac pulls back, his hand still cradling Dennis's face as his thumb traces his cheek. He's smiling, so widely that his eyes are crinkling at the corners, and Dennis is so endeared that he's not paying a single ounce of attention to what comes out of his mouth next.

"Mac, baby, I'm so sorry but we had to pay the arbitrators for their time, and you know how expensive they get, and, you know, $10,000 isn't even all that much for a lottery ticket, and there were three of them, and arbitration fees are so goddamn high these days-"

"What are you trying to say, Den?" Mac cuts in, smile still wide, fingers tangled in Dennis's hair.

"All that's left of it now is $14," Dennis mumbles. "I'm sorry." He looks down, away from the other man, so he doesn't have to watch disappointment cause Mac's exterior to droop.

It never comes. "I can be mad about that later," Mac assures warmly. As he leans forward to bring their lips together again, the last thing Dennis hears is, "This reward is nice, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://softdennis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
